A Special Day
by Ryanne
Summary: An argument within the lives of the married couple Keiko and Yusuke that strengthened their relationship, one that they would never forget.


Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and large companies. I hope I do, so I wouldn't need to waste time writing this again and again in my fanfics. If I own it, I will definitely air it and be considered one of the special series ep, ok? Just dreaming. And another thing, this should be called an ownerfic if I own YuYu but unfortunately, I don't. Gets? Please do understand. I mean no harm and I'm not creating money out of this. Just fulfilling my imagination in the process. So, please don't sue me...or else...I'll run. Whew... *^_^*;;;;; Here goes! Enjoy reading!

Repost: April 11, 2003

A Special Day

It was a young and peaceful winter night. Laughters of children playing of snowballs on the outskirts of the city echoed. The streetlights of Tokyo in the vast atmosphere were like numerous diamond stones from above. The stars were sparkling and the moon was shinning so bright until a loud voice was heard...

"BAKA!!!" Keiko snorted.

"Hey, what did I do now? You're beginning to act like a child again, Keiko!" Yusuke answered back to the insult of his wife. 

"What? You don't know what? Insensitive! Foolish...! Shut up..!, will you?" she shouted back. Her eyes flaring with anger. 

"Fine! If that's what you want, then, so be it! I'll go there by myself." Then, Yusuke turned his back and proceeded to the door of their bedroom. He left a bitter stare before he shut the door from behind.

Keiko dropped to her knees and sobbed beside the bed. She heard their door closed downstairs. "He didn't even remember after almost 3 years of our marriage. That man, why did he even forgot this day? It's supposed to be special and now..." she mumbled while her tears sunk in the blanket as if it was asking her to shed more. She began to remember again what happened recently.

----------*FLASHBACK*----------

"Keiko, I'm going to take you in a very special place today. Hurry and dressed up!" her husband declared with excited pinkish cheeks and twinkling eyes.

"Why?" she asked trying her best to make her voice sound innocent even though she already knew the answer.

"Have you forgotten? This is a very special day. I'm sure we're going to have a great time later." Yusuke grinned.

"You remembered? How sweet!" she replied with a crimson blush creeping to her cheeks in a fast speed, and suddenly flung herself towards her husband and entwined her hands around his neck. Yusuke grabbed her giving her a tight embrace.

"Of course I did. Why would I ever forget that this is the day when...when Hulk Hogan, the world's greatest wrestling champion will visit Japan!" Yusuke boomed out. At that, Keiko's eyes began to release a great tremendous amount of heat. Instantly, her hand came across with his face giving it a huge bump and he fell to the other side of the bed.

-----------*END of FLASHBACK*-----------

She continued sobbing in their bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Yusuke strolled in the street canceling his plan of seeing the 'world's most greatest wrestling champion' because he started to think about what happened to him and his wife a while ago. 

"What is she mad about?" He thought while kicking the snow on the sidewalk. "She's supposed to be happy because I'm going to take her with me to see *him*!" He growled.

He turned around him and saw glamorous stores with different decorations for various celebrations that suit that month. Graduation, anniversaries, birthdays and even feasts of saints...but he didn't pay any attention to that. (That only means... ^_^; He still haven't figured it out.) The laughters and smiles of the people around him made him sicker. He continued walking until he reached the park.

"Why should I think about that? I'm supposed to be having fun right now. Who cares about her?" he bitterly whispered in the air and then.... he let out a big sigh contradicting what he had thought a while ago.

"Yeah... I know." he shrugged admitting the truth. " Keiko's *that* special to me. Of course! She is my wife and I.... ahh....love her. Geez, I really hate to see her upset." He sat on the bench feeling guilty and reflected more of what must have cause her wife to get angry with him. 

*****

----2 hours past----

Keiko managed to get up and stopped crying. "Crap! It's useless to cry on somebody insensitive! But still, I think it's wrong to do that to him. I already knew him too much to realize that he is really *THAT* forgetful. Even our wedding anniversary for the following years, he had forgotten. Much more today that the occasion isn't really that important. I guess he doesn't deserve that slap." She whispered softly. "I've just been too stubborn lately and very sensitive, I guess. I should follow him right now before he gets colds. I hope he's not mad..." Her voice trailed off. She opened their closet and fish out a leather jacket which belong to her husband. And then, she put hers. She was in a rush. She ran so fast downstairs that made her almost stumble to the ground but she didn't care. She hoped she could catch up to him. She opened the door and locked it immediately. The cold air surprised her at once.

She brushed her soft fingers in her forehead. "Whew…it's cold!" She hugged herself tightly and hurried to find her husband. "Where could he be? I think he didn't continue his plan to see that wrestler. Knowing Yusuke, he's probably upset by now because of me. What might have happen to him? I hope he's alright in this cold weather...." She was really getting worried and can't help herself from feeling guilty also. 

"It really doesn't matter whether he forgets this day as long as he's safe." she mumbled. 

At the park...

Yusuke was getting out of place because almost everyone in the park has someone to be with them strolling or sitting down while holding each other's hands. He began to yearn for her even just for two hours. His wife really makes him satisfied whenever she is around, without him recognizing it...just now. He started to feel guiltier of the words he threw her lately. And then...

"I missed her. And it's really getting cold. Damn! I forgot to bring my jacket. Silly me!" he hissed. But then... he stayed a little longer. He didn't feel the urge to see her yet until he reminisced what had happened. 

" She was glad that I remembered this day and then...she slapped me when I confessed that this is the arrival of Hulk...Hmmn...maybe she was addressing something else.... What's the date today, anyway?" He reached for his watch and found the answer. He froze. 

"So that's why she got mad...Dammit! Why have I forgotten?!?" He exclaimed just in time when he heard screeching of breaks and a loud cry of someone's voice he knew very dearly. As he gathered the thoughts...

"Probably an accident. Wait a minute...that voice was... that was...Shit! This could not be happening!" Yusuke ran towards where the sound came from. He kept his fingers crossed. When he turned to the corner...he was right. There on the cold ground lay the delicate body of his beloved. Unmoving. The people in the surroundings wear terrified faces. He ran swiftly to reach her. Sounds of alarm accompanied with red lights were on the way. He grabbed her softly and wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"Keiko...honey...please open your eyes." He begged while his soothing eyes where flooded with uncontrollable liquid. She slowly moved her eyelids and she caressed his face with her trembling fingers.

"You're...cold..." She handed him the piece of clothing she was holding. " I...I just wanted to give you this. I'm...I'm sorry." she whispered. He look at it and in an instant, his tears ran down to his face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Keiko. And this... this happened to you because of this damned jacket aside from the fact that I forgot this special day...!?" He can no longer control himself. He hugged her tightly forgetting about the clothing and burst into tears.

"Please don't...don't cry, Yusuke. It'll be alright...." she whispered warmly in his ears. And then...the ambulance stopped in front of them. The medics in full gear immediately went down.

He gathered his breath and courage to pull himself together and speak the words he wanted her to hear. "Honey, I'm so sorry I have forgotten. Keiko... happy..." Yusuke was interrupted by the medics who grabbed Keiko immediately without warning and placed her in the stretcher. "Wait!" he demanded and then...his heart stopped beating when he saw his hands filled with blood.

"You!" One of the medics called addressing to him. "Hurry up and stand. We must get her to the nearest hospital at once!" The man ordered.

"H-hai!!!!" Yusuke answered back, immediately sprang to his feet and rode the ambulance.

When they reached the hospital, they carried her towards the emergency room. Yusuke was trembling badly...uncontrollably. As they were running to the operating room, he asked worriedly.

"Doc, will she be alright?"

"We'll do our best, sir." The doctor assured him. "Young man, please stay behind. I'm sorry you can't come inside."

"BUT WHY? I"M HER HUSBAND!" Yusuke blasted.

"I understand what you're feeling, sir. But it will be more dangerous for the young woman if you go inside the operating room. We're just following hospital rules. The nurse will accompany and ask you some valid questions. Please cooperate." Someone grabbed Yusuke's arm from behind and albeit reluctantly, he stopped as he watched Keiko's pale body being brought to the emergency room. The door flung open and immediately closed from behind with a thump as if telling him that he was not allowed to enter inside.

"Don't worry, sir. She would be fine." The nurse comforted. Yusuke didn't even hear her. He was still in pure shock. Witnessing everything, it must have been hard for him. "This is a nightmare!" The hospital smelled...irritably sterilized and his muscles were strained; yet, he managed to gather himself to whole piece again and call the others over his phone.

At the Kuwabara's residence...

"NANI?! Okay, Yusuke-san, we'll be right there immediately." Yukina replied after hearing the bad news. She hung the phone and faced the two males looking at her directly... worriedly.

"Eh...Yukina, doushita no?" her husband asked. Yukina just stared at him blankly. Her brother walked beside her and gave her a soft tap in the shoulders. With that, she snapped herself up from the shock that took her for a few minutes.

"Onii-san...Kazuma-kun, Keiko...Kei-chan was..." her voice trailed off.

"Honey, calm down alright. It'll be fine." Kuwabara wrapped his strong arms around Yukina protectively while Hiei stuck his eyes on Kuwabara's actions, observing him carefully, or rather annoyingly.

"Let's go to the Yokinobara hospital at once!" Yukina blurted out at once sensing the friction between her husband and brother. The three went out of the house and slipped into the car even though the two males still doesn't understand what was going on. But by just observing how terrified her face was, they decided to ask her on the way. Kuwabara was in the driver's seat and beside him was Yukina. Hiei stayed at the back because he doesn't know how to drive yet. Kurama had just started their session in driving. He's been a patient teacher to Hiei. On the road, Hiei asked the main question.

"What happened?"

"Keiko...Kei-chan was hit by a car. Yusuke brought her to the hospital. His...his voice was so worn out. I'm beginning to worry about them." she answered back while slightly biting her lower lip.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara shouted in shock turning his head towards his wife.

"Hey!! Watch out the road!" Hiei yelled when they're close to the sidewall. Kuwabara twisted his eyes and shifted the wheel immediately as soon as he saw he was driving in the wrong side of the road.

"baka" Hiei mumbled under his breath and fortunately, his brother-in-law didn't hear him.

Somehow, Kuwabara noticed that he startled his wife because she suddenly stiffened. "Gomen..." He apologized. Yukina placed her hand on her chest and slowly relaxed.

"Hiei-san, when we reach the hospital, could you please call Kurama-san and tell him the whole thing?" Yukina requested with her sweet, young voice still tinge with worry. He couldn't help to resisting her; moreover, when he saw her soft pleading navy blue eyes.

"No problem." He sighed.

When they reached the hospital, everybody jumped off the car. The couple hurried to the emergency room and Hiei stayed behind to call Kurama.

"Moshi moshi! This is Minamino Shuichi speaking."

"Kurama, Yusuke's wife is in the emergency room of the Yokinobara hospital. Kuwabara and Yukina are here, too..." With that, Hiei hung the phone. 

On the other line, Kurama, for a moment was speechless. "It was a short and brief call." He commented. First of all, the caller didn't even identify himself but he was sure that he's a male because of the broad, low voice. Second, he called him Kurama and only few people know him by that name. Even his parents don't know anything about it. 

"He called me Kurama...so careless he is.. I only knew one of my friends who could be same careless." he analyzed and have identified the caller. 

"Then, the news he gave me might be true. The hospital was just few yards from my home. I better check out what's happening." he thought, so he ran away and left a note for her mother to know that he's out.

In the street...

"Yusuke's wife...then...that must be Keiko." When Kurama realized it...his speed increased. "Looks like there's really a BIG problem."

At last, Kurama reached the hospital and found Hiei outside. He stopped at the entrance while catching his breath.

"Where are they?"

"Inside." Hiei replied and then, both of them hurried to see if everything's fine. Kurama noticed Kuwabara first talking to a lady nurse while Yukina comforts Yusuke, hands on his back. Yusuke's face was burried in his hands that touch his thighs while drops of liquid were endlessly flowing to the floor. He look so depressed. Hiei turned to Kuwabara.

"Ah...he's name is Urameshi Yusuke. He is the husband of the lady in the operating room. The lady's name is Urameshi Keiko." Kuwabara informed the nurse. Hiei sat beside him thinking that he might enjoy the company of the beautiful nurse and immediately forgets about his sister. He's there to guard him. See if everything is in its proper place. He had stayed at the couple's home for about two months already and Yukina always invites him to stay put for the rest of his life. He just ignored the idea of living with them but when he found out that it's a good reason to watch over his sister in the care of her husband, he stayed… but not planning to stay long. If Kuwabara hurts her, he'll surely kill him. Since then, Kazuma had been annoyed of him. But the time and company Hiei spent with them made him realize that he was not bad for a friend though since he cared for his sister that much. He should know because he also has one, Shizuru-neesan. Currently, she's in the United States together with her family. She writes back when she has time. Kurama maintain communication with her via Internet. Kurama however, as predicted, he was still a bachelor but will be married soon since he has a girlfriend, Kitajima Maya, a long lost childhood friend who captured his heart.

"How old is the patient and her husband?" The nurse continued questioning.

"Both of them are 23. They got married 3 years ago." Kuwabara replied.

"Ah...excuse me, what happened to Keiko?" Kurama suddenly butt in and asked the nurse.

"According to the people who saw the accident, a red car with a drunk driver hit the lady while passing the pedestrian lane. The car drove away fast when the driver realized what he had done. The police are still searching for the criminal. Then, this guy..." pointing to Yusuke "...her husband as you say, hurried to reach the lady and cradled her against his chest. That's when we arrived and we took her to the hospital." The nurse stated the events. Everybody including Hiei glanced at Yusuke pitifully. Yusuke slowly lifted his head in time when the door of the emergency room swung open. The medics brought out Keiko who was lying in the bed still unconscious. Yusuke wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and confronted the doctor. The others listened carefully in their conversation.

"Doc, what happened? Will she be alright?" Yusuke asked nervously.

"I'm afraid her brain was slightly affected by the accident. Some brain tissues were damaged. But then, she's out of danger. I think there would be nothing to worry about except..." The doctor looked seriously to Yusuke making him more nervous. "...you have to be strong, young man. We still doesn't know after she regain consciousness if she'll be suffering from amnesia." Those were the last words that Yusuke heard from the doctor and it kept ringing in his ears. Yukina cried hugging her husband for comfort. Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei dropped their heads and closed their eyes. The doctor proceeded to the nurse station. But Yusuke...

"Amnesia..." Yusuke repeated. He was expressionless. Kuwabara and Yukina followed the medics to the room where Keiko will be brought. Kurama and Hiei were left behind with Yusuke who was still aghast. 

"Amnesia..." He stated flatly again with his voice fading. "It's...it's all my fault..." 

"It's an accident. Nobody should be blamed for that." Kurama said.

"You don't understand! I...I haven't done something to protect her. I was useless!" Yusuke shouted with anger and then, punch the walls of the hospital to let out his wrath, frustration and guilt. Hiei walked towards Yusuke and punch him straight in his face. Yusuke just ignored him.

"You were really weak." Hiei stated flatly but not in the mockingly way.

"Hiei, stop that!" Kurama warned him but he didn't obey. The words that Hiei released struck Yusuke to the very core. 

"YOU WERE REALLY WEAK AND STUPID!!!" He repeated. "...for being coward to face her right now. You should have been by her side comforting her and easing the pain away from her body...but you are too weak and selfish to do that. Look at yourself! You've done nothing but to blame yourself more and let her take all the pain. That's unfair! Do you think she would be glad if she saw you like that? YUSUKE! WOULD YOU STOP THINKING ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF!" Hiei scolded him raising his voice. "If I were her brother, I'll kill you!" He added. Yusuke's head lifted high realizing what he had been doing right now...blaming himself, instead of what he should have done...taking care of Keiko in her state. Somehow, those were the words Yusuke needed to hear and Kurama didn't expect it to come from Hiei. Hiei was also surprised that he could also say those kinds of things. It's unbelievable in his personality but the words *did* actually came from his mouth. He just spit out what came to his mind and that's what helped Yusuke to gather more strength to face his probem. Yusuke dawned upon realization.

Still surprised at Hiei's words, Kurama backed him up. "Hiei's right. Hurry up and don't waste time. She needs your care." 

Yusuke nodded. "...thank you, guys." After a short glance, he ran towards the hospital room where Keiko was brought. Hiei watched him leave. After that, the tension lessened. Then, Kurama let out a smirk that he had been hiding for so long. Hiei looked pissed off by Kurama's face.

"I didn't know your stay here made something good for you. Those were the right words he needed. When did you learn that?" Kurama teased. "...in dramas?"

"Shut Up!" Hiei glared at him angrily. Then, Hiei walked away towards the exit to get some fresh air. 

"And by the way, I didn't know you could use the payphone right now!" Kurama added.

"Yukina taught me and it's none of your business. Stop annoying me or I'll kill your girlfriend." Hiei mocked.

Kurama was taken aback and blushed. "But...But how did you know?"

"Com'mon! Ask everybody if they hasn't seen you always together in the park...strolling...or maybe...kissing!" He responded with a slight evil curl forming in the end of his lips. Then, he ran... Kurama followed. 

"Hey, evil fire demon! Don't tell anyone!" He chased Hiei outside and continued to tease one other.

In room 414, Keiko's hospital room...

Yukina's head was resting in her husband's chest. Both of them are in the couch near Keiko's bed when Yusuke arrived. Yukina's head popped up and she nudged her husband in the shoulders. Kuwabara slowly opened his eyes.

"Yusuke, I'm glad you're calm now." Kuwabara commented.

"Guys, thanks for the help. I'll take over. You could go home and rest. It's already near midnight. Please tell Hiei and Kurama to go home as well and take a rest. By the way, thank you for all your help. No need for you to worry anymore. I can handle this from here." Yusuke whispered to avoid disturbing Keiko's slumber. Yukina stretched a little and Kuwabara stood up. 

"Okay!" Kuwabara slowly opened the door and peeped in before closing it.

"By the way, Yukina-san, please tell Hiei I'm very grateful." Yusuke added.

"I will." Yukina replied.

Outside the hospital, Kurama and Hiei are chatting about how their lives have changed after their journey in the Makai.

"By the way, Hiei, what's your plans? Are you planning to look over Yukina for the rest of your life?" Kurama asked.

"Iie. She already found someone who'll take care of her. I guess he can be trusted but don't he dare hurt my sister or else, you know who to blame if you found his body lying in the creek." Hiei spoiled out. 

"Jealous?"

"NO!"

Kurama laughed at that.

"Hmmn...I think *he* really loves Yukina. You know that yourself even if you don't admit it. From my impression on you, you wouldn't even let him touch her if you doubted him. But look now, you even agreed to let them marry."

"I didn't do that for him!" Hiei reasoned out. "I did that for her. Besides, I'd been a foolish and useless brother to her for many years. She deserves to be happy. Now that she is, perhaps I can give way to myself and plan for my future." He said with satisfaction then, he added in a low voice that Kurama didn't even hear it. "And besides, someone's waiting for me."

Unknown to others, Hiei and Mukuro shared a very intimate relationship lately. Actually, Hiei's becoming a father! One of the reasons Hiei wanted to stay a while in the Ningenkai was to learn a lot about how to handle his emotions, about how to treat other beings, and of course...to explore himself and get ready to enter the world of fatherhood. 

Kurama was astonished. " Hey, Hiei! Tell me. How many years past after the last time I talked to you?" 

"Ah...just months. Maybe two or three months. Naze?"

"Because you've grown too much. You see, you speak like a father already. I can't even believe I'm talking with Hiei right now. No kidding!"

"Yeah right! I give up! Come to think of it, I improved with the care of the couple (Kuwabara & Yukina). For a while, I enjoyed hanging around with them. I learned a lot in this world and about emotions. I can speak now freely unlike before, I felt reserved."

"What about Mukuro?" With Kurama's question, he was stunned. He blushed. Hiei felt his heart race with the cold wind. Knowingly, none of his so-called-friends know his current situation. No one bothered to ask because Hiei avoided the topic and doesn't want to talk about it.

"She's fine." Hiei managed to say. And now to revert the topic, "How's your girl? I think I've met her before."

"You did. When I was still young. Maybe you've forgotten but you already met her, and she met you too but she can no longer remember that time...that incident...But it seems that it's not important to her anymore." Kurama finished. Then, they heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Onii-san, Yusuke said that he's very grateful of you." Yukina told Hiei while rubbing her soft fingers across her eyes with Kazuma by her side. Hiei gave her one of his warm smiles. 

"It's getting late. We better go home and take a rest." Kurama suggested. "This have been a long day for all of us."

While Kuwabara seconded. "I agree! Hiei, 3-eyed, jump to the car." Kazuma shouted addressing to Yukina's brother. Hiei gave him a death glare then, went inside followed by Yukina and Kuwabara. Kurama bid them farewell and went home, too. All of them prayed for Keiko's quick recovery.

At the hospital, Yusuke carried a chair near Keiko's bed. He sat down and watched her while asleep. Although he was very exhausted, he still didn't want to rest yet. He examined the current situation of his wife. Bandages wrapped Keiko almost all over her body, still unconscious. Besides from the sermon he got from Hiei, some part of the guilt was still buried in his mind.

"What if I didn't walk out on her and just stayed in our home until we settle our fights, this would not happen. If I was by her side when this happened to her... then...maybe...I could have save her or I'll be the one lying here instead of her." He thought but it didn't make him satisfied though. If he was the one lying here, then...she might or could not take it. And Yusuke doesn't want to see her crying, grieving for him. Even if he is willing to sacrifice his life for his spouse, that would not make any difference at all seeing how she live her life...alone. He could not stand it, either. They belong to each other. They're meant for each other. But by his carelessness, she suffered from his actions. Now, he learned from his mistake and swore not to repeat the same anymore. He totally forgot about the wrestler. He just stayed close to Keiko now that he had time to do so. He held her hand then leaned his head against the sheets and slowly drifted to a nice and peaceful slumber not letting go of Keiko.

*****

Yusuke heard footsteps coming from the window. He opened his eyes and saw a lady wearing a pink kimono with her hair tied in a ponytail. When the sunlight focussed on her spirit, he recognized her at once. He stood and greeted her.

"B-Botan! What are you doing here? Hisashiburi Na! How's Master Koenma?" Yusuke asked still carrying that attitude of being cheerful and annoying even though he has a HUGE burden in his shoulders right now. 

"He's fine. How's your married life? Are you having fun?" Botan replied with an odd expression in her face. It was not the same Botan he used to know. It was apparent of the cheerful, hyperactive and joyous Botan he knew years ago. 

"Yeah...I love it. It felt so simple but fulfilling." Yusuke simply answered.

"Oh...I see. She had done a great job after all." Her face was expressionless but Yusuke didn't mind.

"Who…? Keiko…? Yeah, of course. She's been the best wife." He smiled.

Botan didn't say a word. 

"Hey, why are you here? You're a ferry girl, ne? You guide the spirits of people when they die. Am I dead?" Yusuke joked out and laughed hard. Then, he stopped when he saw Botan clenched her fist and tears were spotted in her eyes.

"Eh, Botan, what's wrong? Did you break with Koenma?" he asked curiously.

"No. I didn't broke with him and you're not yet dead." She simply answered making the tears flow from her eyes.

"I'm just doing my job, Yusuke..." she trailed, her voice shaking terribly.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You scare me, you know. What's wrong? What job?" Yusuke insisted.

"Don't be angry at me please, for doing this. I'm just following orders."

"What orders? I don't understand!" he demanded for a reason but then, Botan slowly disappeared from the mist. Then, he remembered something familiar. This incident was similar to the time when Botan appeared to guide his soul towards Reikai when a car hit him. But this time, it was different. He was not the one who met an accident but rather… Keiko. As he turn his back towards the body of his wife, he felt someone kissed him gently and whispered something in his ears.

"I love you...I always will..."

A spirit maybe. But whose? When that took place, Yusuke felt that time stopped, and then continued. Then, after few seconds, the feeling was gone leaving him speechless and unmoving. He couldn't barely look at the limp body of his wife lying in the hospital bed...lifeless. He clutched her tightly in his arms, unwilling to let go. He heard the terrifying sound of the monitor and saw the straight line drawn in it. 

"Keiko...! Wake up! Please don't leave me!!!" Yusuke screamed.

The medics heard the yell and hurried towards Room 414. The nurses brought different kinds of medical machines and materials. The doctor rushed in and shoved Yusuke away. Yusuke backed out with his heart raising against an unknown speed telling himself 'this can't be true!' The doctor held two iron-like round medical stuffs for the beating of heart.

"Clear!" The doctor said. Then, placed both of it on Keiko's heart. The sound was horrible. It was like electricity covering Keiko's body shaking her to the very tip of her bones. Yusuke, on the other hand, can't stand the way the doctors treated Keiko. As if he was feeling the two pumps of iron roast him to smoke. He was trembling hard, uneasy feet changing to different directions...impatiently waiting for Keiko's body to respond...for her heart to beat once more. The strategy was repeated for three times but there is still no answer. Finally, they stopped and looked at each other hastily. The doctor looked at Yusuke and shook his head. There. Everything ended in just a minute. The team of medical bodies left the room to give Yusuke time to absorb everything. He walked gradually and quietly towards his wife.

"Keiko, honey, wake up now. I know this is just a joke. You caught me there." He began while grinning to himself pretending that everything was a lie. He picked her up and cradled her against his arms.

"Honey, you're so cute when you sleep! Aren't you flattered at all?" He still continued talking to prevent the uneasy silence hovering around the room to get into him.

"You are so adorable. I love you very much and I'll give you my life... but why...why..." His voice trailed off and then, he sobbed resting his head on her neck, letting everything out of his system, drained in his blood. The guilt, the loneliness, the suffering, the grief, the fear and the...pain. His face was soaked with bitter but warm tears running down his cheeks till it fell on her neck seemingly, asking him to shed more. He couldn't bare it. 'This is TOO much!' He shouted at the tip of his voice the name of the one and only beloved he wanted to spend his life with...the one who captured his heart... the only soul whom he believed the one who carries a man's very precious treasure...his happiness. And forgetting this person will be extremely hard.

"KEIKO!!!"

*****

In her bed...Keiko somehow felt water run down her hands. She moved it slowly and uneasily. But someone was grabbing it tightly. At the simple move, Yusuke opened his eyes and wiped his tears away. He had sensed Keiko's slow recovery in the night. He looked at his watch. 3:00am. He released a heavy sigh and whispered.

"…yume...Not real… I'm so glad." He shifted his eyes on her and was surprised to see Keiko slowly opening her eyes. He stood on impulse and watched her closely. The room was dark but the light of the full moon was illuminating it.

"Keiko..." He muttered lovingly.

"Who...who are you?" She asked. With that, Yusuke was taken aback. He was not extremely intelligent but knowing all the circumstances, he knew what had occurred. Amnesia. 'But wait, I can still make her fall in love with me once again, can't I? It doesn't matter if she forgot everything about us...as long as we are with each other. As long as I have her. I'll try my best to make her happy.' He thought. 

"I...I'm your...." He started with his voice so soft so that he won't frighten her. In his mind, he was thinking that he would introduce himself as a friend first so she can take everything slowly without being pressured. The gentle young woman brushed her soft fingers across her eyes once again to clear the vision and smiled.

"Yusuke." She murmured in her sweet voice. Yusuke's jaw dropped on the floor and was so surprised.

"But...but how did you know me?"

"Of course I know you, honey! What do you expect? Have you forgotten me?" She demanded.

"No. Of course not!" He merely answered with his eyes wide open and his jaw still on the ground. "I just thought..." Keiko cut him by placing her soft and mild finger in his velvety lips before he could continue. 

"Don't. Let's just talk about this later, okay? I'm still tired. I want to rest. For now, I just wanted a soft but sweet and sincere embrace." She smiled and reached forward for him.

"I understand." Yusuke approached her and buried his head on her shoulders closing the small distance between them.

"Oyasumi nasai, Yu-chan."

"Oyasumi, Keiko. I'm so sorry for making you worry." He replied. He felt her slowly giving in to the nice slumber she wanted. He released her slowly and watch her until she fell asleep before he can whisper...

"And by the way, happy birthday... koishii."

***end*** 

Author's notes: Okay, I'd like to give credit where it's due. Hulk Hogan do not belong to me. He's a mighty strong man and I do not wish to keep him. Thank you for reading and please make me happy by reviewing. This is reposted. April 11, 2003. Good day! ^_^


End file.
